No Name
by hihunhan
Summary: Luhan Version Up! Hunhan. "Aku tau aku akan bertemu dengamu lagi, Tuan.." Luhan
1. Sehun Version

Pagi yang cerah, terlalu cerah

Saat melihatmu tersenyum begitu lebar, melihat deretan gigi mungilmu, dan mata rusamu yang menghilang menjadi garis lurus.

Diseberang sana tanganmu melambai dengan semangat, menunggu lampu penyebrangan menjadi hijau.

Tiga detik sebelum nya, aku tersenyum menyambutmu, tak terelakan ketika aku tak kuasa menahan diriku.

Aku hampir saja mengangkat tanganku, membalas lambaianku, kemudian saat detik yang berbeda akal sehatku menahan gerakanku. Sial. Hampir saja.

Terlihat kau menyebrang dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Hatiku memekik melihat betapa lucunya dirimu.

Tepat dihadapanku kau berhenti, lalu membalikkan tubuh mu kearah kanan, menggandeng tangan seseorang, menariknya dan kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Aku mendengar suara retakan dari dalam diriku.

Ku pandang punggung mu menjauh. Apa kau menyihirku? Kau menghangatkan hatiku dalam waktu sedetik, lalu kau menghancurkannya di detik setelahnya.

Sial.

Aku menyebrang jalan setelah lampu hijau yang kedua.

Kemudian di pagi yang lain, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Mengulanginya, dejavu yang berkelanjutan. Tapi aku tidak mau menghentikannya.

Di pagi yang kesekian

Di tempat yang sama

Masih dengan orang yang sama

Namun dengan rasa berbeda

Ini bukan dejavu

Aku tak melihat mata rusa mu, yang kau lakukan hanya menunduk. Memainkan kedua kaki mu selagi menunggu hal yang sama.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kemana senyummu? Lambaian tanganmu?

Kau bahkan menyebrang dengan tertunduk. Aku melangkahkan satu kakiku ketika kau hampir terjatuh karena tertabrak orang. Tapi tiba tiba kau sudah sampai dihadapanku. Membalikkan tubuh mu ke kanan seperti biasa. Namun tidak ada yang kau raih lagi. Setelah menghembuskan nafas keras pergilah kau dengan punggung sendumu. Apa yang terjadi dear?

Kemudian aku resah, menoleh pada penghitung waktu lampu lalu lintas, ku tolehkan lagi pada punggungmu. Tapi, lampu hijau kedua tersisa beberapa detik, kalau aku tidak pergi sekarang, aku akan terlambat.

Logika ku mengajakku menyebrang jalan, sekarang. Tapi hatiku ingin sebaliknya. Dan sepertinya tubuhku mendukung hatiku, karena tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mendekati punggung itu. Entah apa yang aku lakukan, namun aku menarik tangannya dengan cepat tanpa melihat bagaimana reaksinya dan berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa menghiraukan protes dari mulutnya pula. AKU GILA. APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN. LIHAT TANGANMU YANG SEDANG AKU GENGGAM. YA TUHAN.

Kita berhenti didepan sebuah kedai. Aku suka menyebut kata kita jika itu denganmu. Masih kugenggam tanganmu, aku membalikkan badan dan kau menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Sungguh, kau sangat menggemaskan. Belum ada kata yang keluar dari bibirku, aku kelu untuk memulai, yang kulakukan hanya memandangmu.

Namun kemudian kau yang memulai. " _Bukankah kau ingin membawaku kabur? Kenapa kita berhenti disini? Kau tau kan kalau aku ingin ke pantai? Mungkin sebaiknya kita harus berhenti di depan halte bus._ " Kenapa kau mengatakannya dengan enteng sekali. Kau bahkan tak terlihat sendu lagi. Aku bahkan membuka mulutku melongo, sungguh tidak bisa membaca jalan fikirmu sama sekali.

" _Ayo, aku tahu kau tidak bisu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku, bahkan setiap hari saat aku berhenti didepanmu_." Kau memasang wajah sendu sambil menatap mataku. Dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangkup pipimu dan mengecup bibirmu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya bibirku mampu berucap " _Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu, tapi ayo berkencan Nona_."

Dan reaksimu sangatlah diluar dugaan, kau menangkup pipiku dan mengecup bibirku lama. " _Kau sangat lamban_ ". Lalu kau tersenyum dan menggenggan tanganku.

" _Sepertinya berkencan dengamu tidaklah buruk, Tuan tanpa nama_."

 **END**


	2. Luhan Version

Perjalan pulang sekolah selalu melelahkan menurutku. Seluruh badan ku penat, apalagi setelah jam olahraga dan pelajaran tambahan. Berjalan kaki dengan tenang, sendirian ditengah ramainya jalan saat jam pulang kerja.

Ugh, orang-orang itu membuatku merasa pusing. Ditambah suara klakson mobil disana sini. Rasanya perutku mulai mual.

Tapi entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dengan sore ini. Jalanan tidak sepadat biasanya, tidak banyak orang melintas, jalan raya terlihat lancar dan lagi jalanku tidak terlalu terhambat oleh orang orang. Udara sore yang segar, serta senja diujung jalan sana sangat indah. Aku jadi rela berhenti di lapangan taman hanya untuk duduk dan menikmatinya.

Sangat menenangkan, melihat senja tanpa suara bising, kadang aku berfikir sebaiknya aku pindah ke pedesaan saja. Tapi itu berubah sampai aku melihatmu, berjalan dari arah utara dengan tenang.

Bagaimana menggambarkanmu? Kau sungguh indah. Dengan seragam sekolah tak rapi yang terlihat cocok untukmu. Kemeja diluar dan tidak dikancingkan, tas sekolah melekat di punggung, kedua tangan didalam saku celana. Wajahmu yang menunduk dan rambut keemasanmu karena senja. Kau sempurna.

Aku yakin aku menahan nafasku dan tak berkedip sampai melihatmu duduk tak jauh dariku, dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuhmu. Kau menatap senja diujung barat. Sadar tak sadar aku mulai menghadapkan tubuh ku padamu.

Melihat senyum tipismu dari samping saja sudah membuatku tak karuan. Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa karena senja itu? Kau terlihat bahagia.

Perpaduan antara kau dan senja sangatlah sempurna. Menyesakkan dan menghangatkan. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menarik kedua sudut bibirku. Kau tidak melakukan apapun saja sudah membuatku tersenyum. Bahkan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku pasti gila.

Senja aku abaikan, hingga kau beranjak setelah langit menggelap, dengan aku yang tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darimu sama sekali. Aku lupa kalau matahari sudah terbenam.

Mungkin ini saatnya berpisah. Aku ikut beranjak setelahmu tak terlihat.

Dan mungkin tidak benar-benar berpisah. Aku menemukan mu. Aku yakin itu dirimu. Rambut hitam legam, seragam yang sama, tas punggung, postur tubuh, kedua tangan di saku celana. Oh Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu.

Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan berangkat sepagi ini. Karena melihatnya diseberang jalan sepagi ini adalah hal terbaik. Mood ku tidak pernah sebaik ini saat pagi hari. Terimakasih pula kepada sahabatku diseberang jalan sana yang memaksaku untuk menemaninya berangkat pagi. Sehingga aku tersenyum begitu lebar. Kicauan burung pagi dan mentari yang malu-malu muncul membawaku untuk melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

Dan aku tahu, ketika aku berhenti didepan mu, aku yakin, aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Tuan tanpa nama.


End file.
